Back Lands
The Back Lands are an African territory on the border of the Pride Lands. Physical Attributes The Back Lands are very similar to the Pride Lands overall. There is much vegetation everywhere, with many large trees overlooking the land. Bushes are also present, though not quite as abundant as the trees. Whilst not shown, a watering hole also exists. There are many dirt paths scattered around the land, particularly near some of the trees. In addition to all of this, some areas contain many rocks of varying shapes and sizes. History The Trouble With Galagos Mapigano bullies another leopard named Badili out of his tree, and Badili is forced to flee. He winds up in the Pride Lands, but when the Lion Guard find him, he is forced to return home with them escorting him. Nervously, Badili makes multiple excuses on the way back to his former home in the depths of Mirihi Forest, which causes Kion to become suspicious. When Badili leaves them, Kion and the Guard stay behind, spying on him from a nearby bush. They watch as Mapigano reveals himself, frightening Badili and mocking him with the intent of kicking him out once and for all. The Lion Guard intervene at this point, and drive Mapigano out by using his own tactics on him. Badili thanks the Lion Guard and joyfully runs back to his tree. However, Mapigano soon returns and pushes Badili out again, and Badili returns to the Pride Lands. This time, the Lion Guard decide to train Badili in strength, speed, bravery and fierceness, raising his confidence in the process. Badili returns to Mirihi Forest with newfound energy, and approaches Mapigano. Whilst Mapigano soon breaks his spirit, Badili manages to recompose himself and drive out Mapigano by intimidating him. The Lion Guard congratulate Badili, who thanks them again for their assistance. The Guard then leave the leopard to his home territory, with Badili asking the Lion Guard to apologize to the galagos he caused problems for back in the Pride Lands. The Golden Zebra During a severe drought, the Lion Guard travels through the Back Lands to ask Dhahabu the golden zebra for permission to use her watering hole. On the way, they run into Makucha, whom they must defeat in combat in order to cross into zebra territory. Once there, the Lion Guard ventures to Dhahabu Grove, where they request permission from Dhahabu for the Pride Landers to use her watering hole. Dhahabu agrees on the condition that the Guard brings her herd a Tamboa plant. However, when the Guard fulfills their side of the deal, Dhahabu calls off the arrangement, and Onodiscovers that she is simply hiding a dried-up watering hole. Kion offers to help solve Dhahabu's problem in exchange for the Pride Landers' access to her watering hole, to which she agrees. The team investigates the problem alongside Dhahabu and discovers that a rock slide is blocking the river. The dam is broken, and water rushes into the pool once more. With Dhahabu Grove restored to its former glory, Dhahabu invites the Pride Landers to enjoy her watering hole alongside her herd. The lion guard: the battle for the pride lands List of Species *Bat eared foxs **Aisha * Butterflies *Cape buffalos **Ikenna *Cape dogs **Ufa **Mshipa **Aisiah **Snarl * Cheetahs * Civets * Golden Wolves * Grass Rats *Honey badgers **Haki and Amri *Harrier Hawks **Mpishi **Angalifu * Lions **Chifu **Wimbo **Ganda **Moyo **Sefu **Saka **Hodari *Leopards **Badili **Akida **Hasa **Njeri **Mapigano **Makucha * Vultures * Wildcats *Servals **Zafarani **Niara * Okapis ** Zaka * Zebras ** Dhahabu ** Starehe ** Raha Groups * Dhahabu's Herd * Makucha's Leap * Badili's Leap * Moyo's Lion guard * Chifu's Pride * Heshima Pack Locations * Mirihi Forest *Dhahabu Grove *Dhahabu's Watering Hole Visitors * Kion * Bunga * Beshte * Ono * Fuli * Vuruga Vuruga's Herd ** Vuruga Vuruga * Twiga's Herd ** Shingo Category:Locations Category:The lion guard: the battle for the pride lands Characters Category:Areas Category:Canon